Battle at a convience
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Feeling useless Sakaki is in the wrong place at the wrong time.


It was a busy night for them at the HQ with the recent killings by a new and unknown rogue witch.

The witch had been targeting a series of convience stores owned by a politician who was said to own a drug ring but there was no proof of that yet.

The witch was code-named "Fuse" because it would blow up the stores with it's power and nothing else.

The few eye-witnesses all said that the bomber was wearing an all black outfit and before it left it would say something about revenge and then the place would explode and the figure would disappear leving the scene of frantic people, Death, And sirens rushing to the scene.

They were going to have a long night.

Amon and Michael were working looking at some computer files while Miho, Robin and Yurika looked through a stack of paper files all looking for a connection between the politician and the bomber.

Sasaki did'nt have anythng to do at the moment because both groups were currently full and busy.

Sasaki: Is'nt there anything i can do?

Amon: No.

Sasaki: No need to sound so harsh.

Amon had just went back to his work.

Yurika: I'm hungry who has dinner duty this time?

Miho: There you go Sasaki you can get dinner if your bored.

Sasaki: hmph alright beats being unneeded here.

Miho: It's not that your not needed Sasaki..

Sasaki: Yeah yeah i'll be back in a few.

He made sure his lucky dollar was still were he left it...He found it on a mission in America along time ago and the thing had his lucky numbers on it so he kept it in a pocket inside of his jacket at all times so after that he took off and was riding along on his motorcycle looking for a place open this late and since no where was he would just stop by a convience store on his way back.

He found a place and went in.

There it was...Fuse.

Fuse had already killed the people inside and spotted Sasaki who had his gun aimed at him.

Sasaki: Put your hands up and come with me.

Fuse: HA...why should i when i'm only starting to get my revenge.

He made a small explosion on Sasaki's hand knocking the gun away.

Sasaki noted that it was a guy by the sound of the voice and quickly charged him and punched him square in the jaw.

Fuse: You will pay for that.

Then they were engaged in hand to hand combat.

Sasaki punched him in the gut but this guy just would not fall and he had taken a few punches himself.

They were making a mess of the store and each other Sasaki kicked him and Fuse kicked back.

Sasaki punched him in the face again and this time Fuse tripped him Sasaki recovered by kneeing him then Fuse used his power to blow him to the back of the store and thats when the others came in.

Robin: You were right Amon.

Amon noticed Sasaki's gun on the ground.

Fuse looked at the 2 of them and panicked.

Fuse: If you dont leave i will blow this place sky high taking all of you with me.

Amon and Robin did'nt say a thing.

Sasaki had gotten one of the folded up lawn chairs and was prepering to sneak up on him.

Fuse started his power up but before he could do anything he felt 2 bullets go in his leg and then he was hit in head witha lawn chair...Fuse was finally caught but before he passed out he used some of his power on Sasaki sending him flying into the wall.

It was a week later when he woke up and he saw Robin and Yurika there.

Sasaki: ughh what happened?

Yurika: You mean with Fuse...Well he was the politician..He created an alternate personality for himself to switch too when he could bear the guilt of what he had done and certain choices..The drugring was real and busted and with that things fell into place and your to thank for that Sasaki.

Sasaki: How?

Yurika: You kept him in one place long enough for him to be captured.

Sasaki: Great now when can i get out of here?

Robin: In a day or so.

Yurika: Well me and Robin need to get going so get some rest ok.

Sasaki: Okay.

So they left and 3 days later they had a small dinner to celebrate that success and thanks to that night Sasaki got tp prove what he could do and was set up to take on more cases.

END.


End file.
